Sentinel
C'mon! I haven't got all morning! History As with all suit users, Alex's story starts with a crash. When the drop pod landed in his street Alex became one of the first to use a suit. He overcome with his new power armour Alex went on a mad spree, destroying the cars and homes of anyone who had even slightly wronged him. When he awoke in the morning, far from home and in a daze he. This lust for power frightened him and for many weeks he hid, not daring to wear the suit. However he encountered a suit wearer robbing a bank. Alex deciding to try and redeem himself engaged him using Sentinels weapons and in the resulting fight managed to trap him under a collapsed roof. After fleeing from the authorities Alex felt something inside of himself. The combat had woken something in him, something more than what he had felt on the first day. A desire to fight, to feel adrenalin in the veins and feel the power at his finger tips. Alex relized that he could do so much more good than harm so he traveled the world using his suit to help those who needed it. As he traveled and learned of the groups forming around the world, Alex set about carving himself a new life. He proceed to seek out a group of other suit users and he managed to convince them to join him, for mutual benefit. The team set them selves up as heroes, working for the good of the people. Over time they became respected and revered. The team was comprised of 4 others, Harmony, Strider, Neptune and Narzil The team worked successfully, countering the many misuses of those who abused their suit powers, always through none lethal means. They moved from one area to the next doing what ever they could to help, be it rescuing people from a burning building or assisting another pilot in danger. This system was working fine until the area they where based in was plagued with hunter attacks. These users although called hunters by themselves where only loosely associated, yet they still raided often and took what they wanted. Alex refused to stand for this. These raids where carried out in a quick hit and run style so the team could never get to the scene in time. Fortunately Alex alone managed to get to the scene during one such attack. In a fit of rage he engaged the only other suit user there. He killed the user in question. This did not sit well with the locals and soon they where calling for the team to leave. So the group opted to leave but not before planning an attack to make sure those same users could never hurt anyone again. . The plan was to attack the ware house the hunters where using as a base and wipe them out. However during the raid something went wrong. The government learned of the plan and location and resolved to launch an attack during the confusion. What should have been a quick capture turned into a 1 hour blood bath with deaths on all sides. In the battle both Strider and Neptune fell. After wards the team fled what remained of the ware house. Back at base the team turned on each other as they believed there was a spy in the ranks. In a fell swoop Harmony released an EMP crippling the suits and killing Narzil while he was out of their suits. Alex she wounded saying "that was for my brother". Harmony left then leaving Alex to bleed out. However she underestimated Alex as he crawled to his suit which was protected against disabling. He climbed inside as his heartbeat slowed and let the Hydra nanites do their work. Alex knew he was going to survive, he would survive no matter the cost, he would avenge his team and make the world right. Suit The suit that is Sentinel has been through more than it's fair shar e of fights. It has been through hell and back mulitple times and only survived down to skill of it's driver. The armor has a Saint George cross on the right shoulder and is covered with dark blue armor plates. The visor is a clouded grey obscuring the pilots face. The now famous dark blue of Sentinel has become a staple of the hunter-killer and is rightly feared. The suit contains Allison, a sentient AI unit which keeps the suit working when Alex is not in it. This AI is one of the most advanced in the world currently and can even pilot the suit without Alex, though he would have you believe otherwise. Allison is constantly trying to impress Alex and has sometimes overrode his commands to showcase what she is really capable of. This had lead to a few isolated cases of complete suit shut down as Alex has had to deal with the rampant AI. While she is a risk, Allison is an acceptable one as he lightening fast processes allow Sentinel and Alex to operate at peak efficiency. She can direct missiles or focus his plasma shield on projectiles and Alex would be long since dead had it not been for her ability to learn and emulate his fighting strike while augmenting it with her deadly efficiency. Allison was damaged in the drop to earth and thus some of her safety limiters do not work. This means she can actually meld the minds of those pilots with brain implants and boost their mental processing powers. While she and Alex have done this several times, it puts and enormous strain on the pilot and prolonged uses causes bleeding from the nose and ears followed by brain hemorrhaging and death. Sentinel is one of the most versatile suits in the world. Alex often uses the suits none lethal functions to undercut and overpower more powerful suits in ways they do not expect. His tactics and fighting style work best when he has a team around him yet he is no stranger to fought in every environment on earth, under water and in space. His suit has a special resistance to disabling, both virus and EMP attacks have little to no affect. This immunity to disabling is what marks Sentinel out as one of the most dangerous and most valuable suits in the world at the moment. Apperance Alex has collar length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His lip is split by a slight scar on the upper left side. He stands over 6'2 and is physically fit. Alex is 26. Personality Alex is a good man, he takes care of his friends and makes sure his team are always fair, even to none suit users. He like nothing more than to around others, especially suit users. Alex does not spend all his time in the suit and is skilled at fighting out of it. He enjoys the out doors and exploring in his suit or out of it. However he has his faults. He is a strong leader and knows what he and his team are capable of but he can sometimes over estimate them. When it comes to front line leaders Alex has no peer. He knows what is right and will not stand for violence against those who cannot protect themselves. He can be greedy and will over indulge. Also, he is often blinded by rage, lust for vengeance and doing the morally right thing. However he makes of point of always trying to do better. He takes pride in being a man who can protect others not because somebody tells him to or in an attempt to make something of a dying world, but because it is the right thing to do. Alex hates flyers with a passion. He also dislikes those of the human race who choose to become like the Fae. He believes it is unnatural and while he does not actively hunt them like some do or refuse dealings with, he does not treat them with anything close to the awe and regality that some do. He also mistrusts the Fae themselves, secretly believing they have an ulterior motive on earth and a grander plan for humanity. Relationships/ Allies Alex is an active member of the safety net and occasionally works for TMS and rarely the outer haven. While he dislikes bug hunts he is more than willing to do what is needed. He has had but fleeting relationships since he got his suit. Saying that he is being seen more and more with a pilot who goes by the name of Imp Current information Alex was last seen in Buchanan, Liberia, working with locals and several yet un-idetified suits to fight against a Symbiote incursion. During this 5 week deployment he has rescued numours Fae from a Symbiote nest not to mention destorying several high level symbiotes, including crippling a Subverter. Category:Pilots Category:Needs Work